Sex Frequency Poll
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: Heracles was dissappointed by Kiku's place in the 'Sex Frequency Poll." So, he decides to help bump him up a little from the bottom.


AN: Girisha is Greece in Japanese. J

**I flipped the wafer-thin page of my manga just as the doorbell rang. I slid my bookmark in between the pages and two covers before setting the book on my table and rising to answer the door. I slowly pulled the door open to find Girisha standing on my porch.**

"**Oh! Konnichiwa gozaimasu, Girisha-san," I said to him, bowing.**

"**Hey, Nihon. Call me Heracles," he said as he stepped into me house.**

"**Oh…then, call me Kiku," I told him, closing the door behind him. **

**I followed him back into my kitchen as he just ventured through my house.**

"**So, Giri--I mean, Heracles, what made you stop by today?" I asked as I stopped next to the hallway wall. **

**In the split second after my sentence had finished, Heracles had sped across my kitchen and trapped me against the wall. My breathing sped up as I felt his hot breath on my forehead. It smelled like spearmint.**

"**So, I was checking out a sex frequency poll, and the results saddened me a little," he explained as he leaned in closer to me.**

"**And…" I gulped before I finished my sentence, "Why is that?"**

"**Well, I was the highest, which isn't a surprise. But you, well…you were the lowest. I think we can change that," he answered, sliding an arm around my waist.**

**My breaths became jagged and nervous as he stared into my eyes. "Tea! Great idea! I'll go make some!" I cried, slipping under his arm to flee to my counter.**

**I pulled out my kettle and tea before the Greek was behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my thin waist again. The bag of tea leaves slipped from my hands as his lips touched my neck. My head fell back against his chest as a sound I didn't know I was capable of floated from my lips. I felt him giggle against my skin and he turned me around to face him. I stared bewildered into his green irises as he leaned down and kissed me on the mouth. His eyes slid shut as our lips touched and mine widened. I was enjoying this foreign contact. I squeezed my eyelids shut and tilted my head to further allow Heracles to seduce me.**

**His hands began trying to untie the obi around my back, but he was unable to figure out the complicated knot. I brought my own hands down to help him and once it was off, they flew around his neck, pulling his closer. His tongue forced itself between my lips and tickled my mouth causing me to moan into our kiss. The front of my kimono began sliding open as my obi fell to the kitchen floor. He finally pulled away to throw the tan jacket that was draped over his shoulders to the ground. I placed my small hands on his chest to keep him from going back to kissing me.**

"**Do you have any Western-style rooms?" he panted, slipping a hand into my kimono.**

"**Just one," I replied, breathing heavily. My cheeks were flushed a soft pink from embarrassment.**

"**Let's go," he whispered as he put one arm behind my back and another behind my knees before lifting me up into his arms. **

**I buried my face into his warm chest as he carried me from my kitchen to my only Western-style room. He set me down on the unfamiliar mattress before climbing on top of me, caging my small frame beneath him. Our lips crashed together, and I felt his tongue push into my mouth again. He pulled back to tear off his shirt, and went back to where we were before. I kept my arms sprawled above me so as to not get in the way of things.**

**I soon felt Heracles' warm hands sliding into my open kimono and gripping my hips softly. I slid my shoulders and arms out of the white underrobe and dark blue kimono as Heracles helped pull it off of my body leaving me nearly bare. I brought my fumbling hands up to pants to try and help him out of them, but he shooed my hands away and slipped out of them himself. Instead, I ran my hands down his flat, tan stomach. He shivered at my touch, which surprised me. **

**But he soon slipped his fingers under the waistband of my underwear and pulled them from my body. I blushed a deep shade of red from being so exposed in front of him. He giggled and kissed my flushed cheeks before pulling of his own boxers. I blushed even heavier at the sight of how I could make him feel. I squeezed my eyes shut, but they shot open in alarm as he lifted my ankles onto his shoulders, causing my entrance to become exposed.**

"**Wh-what are you doing?" I asked frantically as he pulled a small bottle out of his pants pocket.**

"**Where did you **_**think **_**it was going to go?" he laughed, squeezing some of the contents of the bottle onto his hands.**

**I gulped as he coated his fingers with the substance. I braced myself just before he slid one finger inside, causing me to wince.**

"**You need to relax, Kiku," he told me, kissing my forehead.**

**I simply nodded and attempted to relax before he slid in a second finger. I winced and felt hot tears well up in the corners of my eyes as he scissored the opening. He bent down and kissed away the tears before sliding his fingers out of me and positioning himself at my entrance.**

"**Ready?" he asked, pushing my wet bangs out of my face with his palm.**

**I just nodded and squeezed my eyes tighter, causing me to brace myself again. He pushed halfway into me suddenly, but stopped as I cried out in pain. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks as I laid there panting.**

"**Kiku, you really need to relax. It'll only hurt more if you don't. I'll take care of you," he cooed, kissing my mouth softly multiple times.**

**I attempted to relax as much as possible and he pushed himself all the way into me. He grunted softly and his damp locks stuck to his face as we sat in silence. Heracles groaned in pleasure as he pulled back out and then pushed into me again. His hands gripped my hips roughly and he repositioned me before pulling out and pushing back into me. His arousal hit a sensitive area deep inside me that I didn't know existed, causing me to cry out in intense pleasure. **

**We repeated that same scene quite a few times before Heracles let out a loud, deep moan as he came inside me. He pulled out of me and laid for a moment before noticing my own neglected erection. He gripped my own arousal gently and pumped it a few times before I came onto his hand. I blushed as he licked the unfamiliar substance off of his fingers and laid down next to me on the mattress. He pulled my sweaty, panting form over to him and I rested my lazy head on his chest. I remember him running his fingers through my damp locks and whispering that he loved me just before I drifted off to sleep.**

**-------THE NEXT MORNING------**

"Nnh…huh?" I whispered as I stirred from my deep sleep.

I glanced at the clock on the wall by the door. It read 1:37. I gasped and went to jump out of bed as Heracles' arms tightened around my waist, pulling me back to the mattress. He nuzzled my ear with his nose and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, Kiku," he cooed, nibbling softly on my ear.

"Wh-what?! Why am I naked?!" I cried as I looked under the covers to discover my naked form.

"We had sex last night!" he laughed, "Don't you remember?"

"It was a dream! It was a dream!" I cried, covering my face with my hands.

Heracles moved my hands from my face and kissed my lips passionately. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled back, flashing a beautiful smile at me.

"I love you, Kiku," he told me.

"I…I love you too, Hera-chan," I replied.

He grinned brightly and leaned down for another kiss before pulling back against him and falling back to sleep.


End file.
